Dark Side
by Swtmelody637
Summary: Tale between Draco's Dark Side and Yet Luna accepts him. I written this on my other one but I forgot my password. Ha.


AN: I was reading the fanfiction of Draco and Luna when this song came up on my iPod. I thought it was the perfect song of these two. This is my first fanfiction of these two let alone this movie topic. Hope you enjoy. ONESHOT.

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING I OWN. Sadly. HARRY POTTER AND CHARACTERS ARE TRADEMARK OF WARNER BROS PRODUCTION. And to the author Jk Rowling. I just simply made a story.

Music and lyrics by KELLY CLARKSON OFF OF HER deluxe album Stronger.

Title: Dark side A Draco Luna Love Song Fic.

**[There's a place that I know It's not pretty there and few have ever gone If I show it to you now Will it make you run away]**

Draco sat in class just sighing away. After the destruction of the dark lord, students were welcomed back to Hogwarts. Including him. But life at Hogwarts was not the same. Everyone treated him with disgust. Even the golden trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hmmm." Sighed Draco.  
Draco recalled back when he was eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Even his so called friends left him alone and didn't want anything to do with him. He truly thought he was going to be alone. But suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hello Draco."

Draco looked up and saw Luna Lovegood sitting down next to him.

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to sit with you." said Luna.

"Uh...you're not scared of me?" asked Draco.

"No. Why would I be?" replied Luna.

"Luna, are you bloody mad? My parents were big supports of you-know-who. For crikes sake, you were even held prisoner at my manor!" yelled Draco.

There was no reply. She just sat in silence for what it seemed like forever. He just looked at her bemused.

"Well Draco, I am well aware of who your parents are, and what you have been Told to do, yet I am not scared of you. I think in times of despair, you were only doing what you were told by a bigger authority. I did not, however, forget that you did turn your back at Voldemort and was brave enough to move on from everything that has happened." Finally replied Luna.

"What about when we were in school? How I made fun of you?" asked Draco.

"Oh... I believe there were nargles in your head at that time. Sometimes they make us think things and therefore, make us do things. Anyways it was nice talking to you, I believe it's time we head to class." said Luna.

Luna smiled as she left the Great Hall an skipped towards class. Draco just Watched her go. "She was always Loony, but perhaps maybe she can see who I really am.." Thought Draco.

**[Or will you stay Even if it hurts Even if I try to push you out Will you return?**  
**And remind me who I really am Please remind me who I really am]**

It was time for bed, and once again, Draco couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned when he finally gave up and started wandering around the corridors. Since he's still a prefect, he still had rights to patrolling around. He was heading towards the towers where the owls were, when the closer he got, he had spotted a whole mess of blonde hair. Sure enough, in her night gown, there was Luna.

"I sometimes come up here to think, when I want just peace and quiet. Good evening Draco." said Luna.

Draco just nodded and sat down beside her.

"I come up here to think too, especially when I can't sleep. I have nightmares about my dark side. How I treated people, how I feared for my own sake, and torturing you. I honestly don't know why you're talking to me, because mostly, I did choose to bully you. With really no apparent reason. But yet, you always shown me kindness. Always. Back then. Here now. Always. Why is that?" Draco asked.

**[Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?]**

Luna didn't reply. She never replies, at least not right away. So he just continues to observe her. Draco always thought she was beautiful. Especially in the moonlight. He couldn't quite understand his feelings for her but he always had them. He just couldn't suppress them. Sure, she's a pure blood but she and her father were always known to be a bit eccentric. And even when she was being held as his prisoner in his manor, he made sure that she wasn't hurt. He was in love with Luna. He didn't know when. But he just knows he is.

"Draco, everyone has a dark side. All kinds of dark. Yours, just happened to be shown, but to me, it doesn't matter. True, you were mean to me, but I saw you. I can see the real you. It's in your eyes and there I knew, I don't really ever need to be scared of you."

**[Like a diamond From black dust It's hard to know It can become A few give up So don't give up on me Please remind me who I really am]**

"Luna, you really are loony, but I really wouldn't have it any other way." said Draco.

It was getting late and it was time that both of them went back to their common room. Draco offered to walk Luna back to her common room and Luna kindly accepted.

They walked in silence and both of them knew that sometimes you really don't need words.  
Draco bid Luna goodnight and went back to his room. And for the first time ever, he finally gotten some sleep.

**[Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?]**

"You're always going to be a pathetic, evil git!" Harry said.

"I'll show you pathetic, Potter!" replied Draco.

Ron and Harry had bumped into Draco and Draco mumbled an apology. But being him, it didn't let matters go. Harry and Ron pushed Draco in the wall and started teasing him. And that's how it all began.

Just when Harry and Ron took out their wands to hex Draco, Luna came strolling around.

"Get out of here Luna! We are going to teach this death eater what he deserve!" Ron told Luna.

Ron was surprised when Luna pointed her wands at both Harry and Him.

Now everyone knows that even though Harry had defeated the dark wizard, there are just some people you don't want to mess with. Including a certain loony Ravenclaw.

"I don't think so, Ron. Even though I like both of you and you did rescue me and you know befriended me, all for good purposes, but I cannot allow you to hurt Draco." said Luna.

"Luna, did you not forget how Draco treated you? Treated all of us? Hermione, Neville, all of us?" yelled Ron.

"Shut up Ron, you don't want to make her even madder!" whispered Harry.

Harry knew what a tempered Luna can give. He experienced it when he wasn't listening to Luna last year about the Ravenclaw ghost.

"If you don't leave him alone, I will have no chose but to defend him willingly!" yelled Luna.

Draco could not but help just stare at her. Her blue eyes just fired with angst. You don't really want to mess with Luna. But even then, I think he knows how to calm Luna down.

He walked beside her putting her wand down and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Luna, it's ok. I understand now." said Draco.

Luna calmed down and she smiled at Draco. They both just left together and went to go get some food.

Both Harry and Ron were shocked to say the least. Ron had never seen Luna mad, sure she was mad crazy but you really shouldn't piss her off.

"You know, I think I was just about to faint, I don't know why she was mad at me?" said Ron.

Harry just shrugged. He knew how Malfoy is. And he didn't want Luna to get involved with him, but what Luna did was just what Luna does. It's times like these, you just let it be.

**[Don't run away Don't run away Just tell me that you will stay Promise me you will stay Don't run away Don't run away Just promise me you will stay Promise me you will stay]**

"Luna, you didn't have to stick up for me even though I could've handled it but thank you. Though I don't think I had ever seen your eyes bewilded with angriness. Didn't think you had it in you." said Draco.

**[Will you love me? ohh Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?]**

"Draco, like I said, everyone has a dark side, I just happen to love yours. Even when you don't. I know, I'm weird, and don't have a lot of friends but maybe that's why I can see you. But somewhere in between your dark side and seeing the real you, you're who I fell in love with. And I believe that maybe you can love mines too." said Luna.

"I love you too Luna. Always have and always will. As long as you're by my side, even with my dark side, I will be happy. I love you and I wouldn't want you to change for the world." said Draco.

Both Luna and Draco kissed at that moment. And knew that even when no one can see it, they just know that they can see each other for who they really are. Dark side and all.


End file.
